


Fantasmas

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Dark Past, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Por las noches, Kenshin sueña con aquellos que mató durante sus años como asesino al servicio de los imperialistas.
Kudos: 4





	Fantasmas

Comenzaba siempre con una puerta tradicional abriéndose, luego sonaba el taiko a intervalos de dos golpes rítmicos, como si se tratase de una obra de kabuki. La escena inicial mostraba a un hombre con el pecho cercenado y envuelto en un charco de sangre. Quizás se llamara Mizuno o Inoue, no tenía relevancia, lo importante era su semblante inerte, los ojos abiertos y la boca torcida. Nunca recordaba sus nombres, pero sí sus rostros.

Después la escena cambiaba a la entrada de un templo y la visión de un miembro del Shinsengumi al pie de las escaleras, cortado hasta los huesos. A diferencia del primer hombre, el Lobo de Mibu mostraba un ceño fruncido concordante con su estatus de guerrero del shogunato. De las cortaduras de su espalda brotaba la sangre en forma de riachuelos.

Sangre oscura a la luz de la luna…

Resultaba extraño que en sueños las expresiones de los muertos tuvieran tanta importancia. Durante sus tiempos como Battousai el Destajador los rostros eran apenas información de referencia, un dato más que agregar a la lista de asesinatos que se debían realizar para abrir el camino a una nueva era. Mataba en un estado de completa despersonalización, su espada cortaba sin piedad a aquellos destinados a recibir el Juicio del Cielo. Recibía órdenes y se apresuraba a cumplirlas con una compostura que impresionaba incluso a sus colegas de facción.

La tercera escena ocurría en un callejón oscuro de Kioto, el muerto en esta ocasión tenía una expresión de terquedad propia de aquel que intenta aferrarse a su vida en los últimos momentos. Su boca estaba curvada, formando el “no” de la frase “ _no quiero morir_ ”. La perforación en su nuca era grande y la sangre que salía de ella abundante.

Sangre dispersada por la lluvia de primavera…

La última escena tenía como protagonista a Tomoe con el cabello negro alrededor de su cara. No estaba muerta pero agonizaba, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas estaban cargados de culpa, en su leve sonrisa se advertía cierto dejo de tristeza. El kimono pálido que vestía estaba tan manchado de sangre como la katana que le había quitado la vida.

Sangre tiñendo la nieve inmaculada…

Era esta visión de la sangre sobre la nieve la que lo hacía despertar cubierto de sudor, con la mano en el mango de su sakabato, a punto de desenfundarla. Al principio le costaba reconocer que se hallaba en la casa de Kaoru, luego de la desorientación sentía el dolor punzante en su cicatriz y ese dolor le recordaba la dureza de la expiación que había elegido realizar muchos años atrás.

Sus días pertenecerían a sus amigos y a la nueva era, pero sus noches… esas serían de los fantasmas del pasado.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.
> 
> 2\. Un taiko es un tambor japonés muy usado en festividades tradicionales y en obras de kabuki.
> 
> 3\. A los miembros del Shinsengumi se les conocía popularmente como los "Lobos de Mibu".
> 
> 4\. Desde hace tiempo me venía rondando por la cabeza la idea de un Kenshin atormentado por las pesadillas y como resultado escribí esto.


End file.
